


Defender of Vesryn

by Pearcompare



Category: Fangame - Fandom, Nuzlocke - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bravery Challenge, Can't run from any encounters, Nuzlocke, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Omicron, Pokemon can talk because fuck it, fangame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearcompare/pseuds/Pearcompare
Summary: Pokemon Zeta and Omicron were the first fan games of Pokemon I've ever played, so they hold a special place in my heart. With Epsilon in the works, I wanted to get this going.We follow Tabitha, a young teenage girl who's home gets attacked, and because of that she must set out on her own. This is a short intro to this, but I hope you enjoy all the same





	Defender of Vesryn

 

“ _Courage is contagious. When a brave man takes a stand, the spines of others are often stiffene_ _d.”_

_-Billy Graham_

 

 

 

I’ll be honest with you, I don’t know how to explain how I got into this situation. It could be because I’m currently running for my life through a dark tunnel, my mom gripping my arm like a vice and urging me to run faster. Between that, the sound of our panicked gasps, the adrenaline rushing through my veins, and my heart pounding it my ears,kinda makes it hard to concentrate. But I’ll try.

   My name seems like a good start, yeah? Everyone I know calls me Tabi, short for Tabitha. I’m just two months short of 15 years old, which I guess makes me 14 at the time Team Olympus attacked my hometown, Nyasa, taking anyone who was fool enough to stand their ground. Except, of course, my mother, the former champion of Vesryn.

   But not even she could hold out forever, especially with me still in harms way. So when it was clear she couldn’t win, she returned her Pokemon, grabbed me, and made a run for it, using the escape tunnel our other neighbors fled into.

   Don’t ask me why this is happening. I have no clue. One minute I was in my room, playing a Pokemon Simulation game whose name I can’t even remember right now. Then next, there were explosions, real explosions that weren’t in the game, and screaming. So much screaming. My mom barged into my room, yelling at me to grab my bag, throw in some some clothes, and hide. This was followed by the sound of someone breaking down our front and back doors.

   I was scared, my mother was scared, even if she tried not to show it. They swarmed into the house and into my room as my mom shoved me into the closet. They threatened her, sending out their Pokemon and ordering her to come quietly or else. My mother just scowled, sending out her Champion team and yelling at them to get the hell out of her house. She made a path through them for us to escape, but once we left our house, we quickly saw that driving them out was impossible.

   And now we’re here. I don’t even know where we’re going. It feels like at any moment, my heart was going to burst from my chest, or my legs would give out, or we’ll hit a dead end, or I would slip on one of the many stalagmites that peppered the floor. It’s dark, so very dark.

   Finally, after what felt like an eternity, we reach a large room at the end of the passage, and light blinds me for a few painful moments. How could it possibly be so bright in here. Squinting, I look up, and see that the ceiling was littered with Sun and Moon stones. I would be marveling that such a beautiful cave was so close to my home if it wasn’t for… well everything that was happening right now.

   “I...” my mom pants, and I look down back at her. “I don’t think they,” she swallows, “followed us. _Huff_. Lucio!” She calls out her Lucario. The Anubis like Pokemon materialized from his ball, kneeling on one knee and bowing to my mother. “I need to find… _him._ Tell him that it’s time he stopped hiding behind his experiments and ‘duties’ as a scientist. The time for cowardice is over.”

   “Of course, my lady,” Lucio says. His body blurs, and then he’s gone, using Extreme Speed before my mother could even give the command. She nods approvingly, then turns to me and forces a brave smile on her face.

   “Tabi… I am so sorry it’s come to this,” she says, her voice shaky yet strong. She walks up to me. “I’ve… always hoped that… well, that doesn’t matter now.” Her voice cracks and she closes her eyes. “I won’t be able to protect you forever. And that’s why...” she opens her eyes and motions to a hole in the cave floor. There was a ladder. “Down there is where we keep emergency Pokemon.”

   I gape at her words. I had always dreamed of the day I would get my first Pokemon… although the circumstances were always a lot more joyous than this. I open my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a yelp as my mother grabbed and shoved me behind her, Pokeball suddenly in hand as she scowled down the passage we had come through, something like a snarl escaping her mouth, like a Momma dog defending her puppies. I hadn’t even noticed the sound of footsteps behind me, but now I can hear them clear as day, and I can see the dark figure of a man approaching.

   “It’s just me Aria,” a familiar and panicked voice said from the dark, and the friendly form of Professor Oak stepped into the light, his eyes squinting painfully like mine had been. For a moment, we both relax. “Aria, we need your help, Team Olympus have found the cave!” And just like that fear grips my insides once again.

   My mother tenses, then turns to me, the brave smile back on her face. “Tabitha, honey, I need you to go with the Professor. He’ll give your Pokemon. I… wish I could come with you, but-” sounds of people shouting cuts off her sentence, and her head swivels to the passage before turning back to me, her smile seeming to be more like a grimace. She places her hands on either side side of my face and kisses my forehead. She looks me in the eyes, her own glistening with tears. “I’ll catch up with you when I can, sweet heart,” she whispers, wiping something wet from my cheeks. I hadn’t even realized I was crying. “I love you so, so much.”

   “Mom-” I start, my voice catching. _Don’t go,_ I want to say. _Don’t leave me, mom. I’m scared._ As if reading my thoughts, she shakes her head and pulls back, releasing my face.

   “Be brave for me, Tabi,” she says. “I know you can do it.” With that, she tears her eyes away from me, and runs into the passage.

 

 

“The Pokemon you picked… wow, you really are Aria’s daughter,” Oak muses as I hold up a Magby in my hands. I look down at the Pokemon, a small smile spreading on my face despite myself.

   “H-hello,” I greet her nervously. The Magby looks around, then makes an excited trumpet like noise. “Heh… not much of a talker, huh?” I note. The Magby shook her head, her eyes crinkling as she… I guess smiles. I smile back.

   “I believe she doesn’t know how to talk,” Oak says. “She can understand English fairly well, of course, so she should be able to follow commands just fine.”

   I nod, only slightly paying attention. I set the Magby down. She lets out another trumpet like noise, before coughing out some soot.

   “You alright there… Hestia?” I ask. The Magby recovers and tilts her head at me. “I know it’s kind of weird, but seems to fit you,” I add. Hestia tilts her head in the other direction, then lets out a happy ‘toot’.

   Oak chuckles. “Well, you two seem to be getting along, but I have to get back to my lab. Come along, your mother would kill me if I left you on your own."

   Oak turns away, waving for me to follow. I share a look with Hesitia, take a deep breath, and follow. Everything will be okay. It has to be okay.

    _I'm going to be brave for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Present tense is hard for me to write. Hope it came out alright.  
> Hestia; Magby. Given at lvl 7. Modest Nature, somewhat vain


End file.
